Hechizado por la noche
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Tener una vida perfecta no es todo en este mundo, pero cuando conoce a una muchacha fuera de sus limites entenderá lo que es el verdadero amor. Hechizado por la noche sera cuando se enamore perdidamente de ella
1. Llamada

**Hechizado por la noche**

**-Prologo-**

**Uchiha Sasuke es un chico con excelentes notas en el mejor instituto de su país natal, el más popular entre las chicas, hijo del mejor empresario de europa y una hermosa novia cuyo nombre es Haruno Sakura aclamada por el público masculino, una modelo natural, cualquier persona desearía que su vida fuera como aquel chico pero todo cambiara cuando su mejor amigo vuelva de un viaje de 4 años en España junto con una chica extraordinaria, una belleza de la noche.**

**-Capitulo 1-**

**Conociendo a la prometida de mi mejor amigo**

**Un viernes por la noche, el chico azabache de nombre Uchiha Sasuke, estaba totalmente aburrido, su novia estaba en sección de fotos para una revista exclusiva para adolescentes, no soportaba estar aburrido por mucho tiempo, podía estar callado en cualquier momento pero este dia era diferente, la noche anterior su mejor amigo un chico de hermosa cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo le había marcado.**

**Teme una excelente noticia- Comento Naruto desde otro país**

**Que necesitas dobe, estoy descansando- Respondio con molestia eran las 12 de la noche y dormía plácidamente hasta que su amigo marco**

**Bueno no te pongas de esa manera, lo que te quiero informar mi pequeño amigo es que regresare nuevamente a Konoha para terminar la universidad allá- Por dentro Sasuke estaba feliz nuevamente estaría con su mejor amigo quienes tenían una rivalidad de otra dimensión**

**Le informare a Sakura sobre esto- Contesto ahora con tono feliz, y Naruto se percato de su nuevo tono**

**Hablando de eso, voy a ir acompañado por una amiga- Esas palabras pusieron a Sasuke con duda, y más el tipo de tono que utilizo su amigo cuando dijo ''amiga''**

**De acuerdo pero cuando vendrás- Pregunto con curiosidad- Para irte a recoger si quieres o no- En el teléfono escucho una pequeña risa pero de ¿Mujer?- Dobe estas con alguien- Le cuestiono, o al menos que su amigo se hizo gay y tiene esa nueva risa, Naruto una caja de sorpresas**

**En dos días estaré en Konoha y si quiero que vengan por mí, quiero ver a mi amigo súper lindo y a Sakura-chan, y si estoy con alguien estoy con mi ''amiga''- Respondió nuevamente con ese tono, Sasuke tuvo un pequeño tic nervioso**

**Se puede saber quién es- Cuestiono no le gustaba esperar**

**No- Respondió con furia y emoción- Tendras que esperar- Y finalizo la llamado**

**Maldito Naruto- Comento demasiado irritado a la situación**

**La puerta de su habitación empieza a tocar, la dulce voz de su madre lo saca de sus pensares, tenía una bandeja de comida saludable, para él su madre era lo mejor del mundo, siempre se preocupaba por él, lo ayudaba en ocasiones a sus deberes escolares**

**Mama no se supone que debes estar con papa en la empresa?- Cuestiono, estas horas sus padres deberían estar en la empresa Uchiha**

**Bueno sabes que no soy buena en eso, ademas tu padre está en una importante junta con el empresario Hyuga Hiashi, al parecer su hija vendrá a estudiar a la universidad aquí en esta ciudad- Respondió con esa cálida sonrisa que siempre le daba a su hijo y le entrego esa bandeja llena de comida- Además estas solo en la casa y me preocupa que mi Sasu-chan no se alimente adecuadamente**

**Mama no me gusta que me digas Sasu-chan, ademas Hinata vendrá a Konoha después de bastante tiempo- Hinata fue una gran amiga para el Uchiha, siempre jugaban juntos junto con su hermano, la hermanita pequeña de ella y el primo de ella**

**Veo que la noticia te pone mas feliz, ademas yo te digo Sasu-chan porque eres mi cosa preferida de este mundo-**

**Papa no era tu cosa preferida de este mundo?-**

**Bueno en ocasiones cuando no esta en su humor de ''Ando chido no me toquen ''- Ambos azabaches rieron ante ese comentario**

**Tienes razón mama ademas, te acuerdas del dobe-**

**Naru-chan por supuesto que sucede con el-**

**El llegara mañana a Konoha también con una ''amiga''-**

**Con que amiga eh?, espero no ver minis Narutos corriendo por aquí, ademas Sakura no me agrada hijo consíguete otra mejor-**

**Mama sabes que me gusta desde hace años Sakura, quien puede ser mejor que ella-**

**Pues Hina-chan o Karin, ellas dos sabes que me agradan demasiado, bueno Karin está un poco loca creo que mas que Sakura, en este caso Hina-chan-**

**Pues de seguro Hinata tiene novio en donde este y Karin esta con Suigetsu y sabes que no me agrada que me acosen, con Sakura tengo suficiente-**

**Como sufres, bueno Hinata se quedara aquí un tiempo, sabes que su casa queda mas alla de la ciudad y la universidad en donde estudiara esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí- Su mama se retiro de su habitación, y Sasuke empezó a comer la comida que su madre había preparado**

**En el aeropuerto de España, Naruto estaba buscando a su pequeña amiga, había dicho que iría al baño pero ya se había tardado más de la cuenta, de pronto sintió que alguien le toco su hombro y este se asusto, pero por suerte era esa pequeña amiga que tanto buscaba.**

Pense que te habían raptado los extraterrestres- Exclamo con burla Naruto- Pero veo que los payasos fueron los que te raptaron- Ambos rieron, la verdad solamente tenia un poco de rimen y un glos en sus labios

Naruto-kun no seas malo conmigo, solamente tengo poco maquillaje, y ademas tu fuiste quien me dijo que ya me tenia que pintar o no- Comento con un sonrojo, al rubio le encantaba esos sonrojos que siempre ella daba

No soy malo contigo, soy protector solamente eso- En un susurro dijo lo siguiente- Pero si alguien te tocara lo mataria- Hinata no entiendo lo ultimo pero siguieron caminando para agarrar el siguiente avión

-DiazGuiselle

Sé que esta cortito pero el siguiente si estará demasiado largo


	2. La heredera en la ciudad

**-Capitulo 2-**

**La heredera en la ciudad**

_**Faltaba solamente una hora para la llegada del rubio escandaloso y de su ''amiga'', la curiosidad invadía claramente al chico azabache, ademas la noticia de que su amiga Hinata volvería nuevamente a Konoha, eso lo alegraba eternamente, el reloj marcaba las 10:23 pm, de pronto el celular del azabache **_**_sonó._**

Papa que se te ofrece- Contesto con respeto, se escuchaba que su padre estaba en un lugar encerrado varios murmullos se escuchaban poco a poco

Quiero informarte que quiero que estés en la empresa en una hora y media, un tema importante tenemos que conversar junto con los Hyugas- Fue lo unico que dijo su padre para colgar, vio que su novia estaba feliz y la mirada enfrente, decidio voltear para ver la felicidad de su novia y vio a su mejor amigo sonriendo pero desorientado parecía que buscaba algo importante

NARUTO!- La voz de su novia de escucho fuertemente, por desgracia el tarado de su amigo no escucho nada- Ese Naruto no me ha escuchado- Sakura se enfado no le gustaba para nada que no le hicieran caso

Tranquila, esta buscando algo importante- Ambos se quedaron viendo como la mirada del rubio se fijaba en cualquier parte del aeropuerto, hasta que de pronto una muchacha de cabellera azulina se acerco a el y este de instinto la abrazo- Entonces es la ''amiga del dobe- Se dijo en sus pensamientos, solamente la veia de espaldas no pudo verla de frente quería saber su rostro

Vaya, ella es la que me estabas diciendo Sasule-kun- Pregunto con demasiada curiosidad Sakura, también quería verle el rostro de aquella muchacha que provocaba miles de sonrojos a su amigo

Desgraciadamente, cuando la chica volteo para donde estaban aquellos espias, la sorpresa fue para Sasuke, acaso la tan mencionada por su amigo era acaso la señorita Hyuga Hinata la primera chica que no lo acosaba tan seguido en la infancia, se notaba cuanto habia crecido la Hyuga. Su cabellera larga azulina en una coleta con orejas de ¿ZORRO? como accesorios, un vestido blanco con flores moradas que le llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, unos tacones cerrados negros, una chaqueta negra de cuero, toda esa vestimenta era obra de Naruto, el recordaba a la perfeccion que su amiga no se vestia tan atrevida mente por supuesto que NO. Pero ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo desde la partida de ella, tal vez diez años no lo sabia a la perfeccion cuanto habia transcurrido.

Chicos- La masculina voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensares, ya estaba a pocos centimetros de ellos, pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la morena, Sakura ya no podia esperar a abrazarlo, habia transcurrido cuatro años desde que se fue su amigo de la vida- Deja les presento a alguien especial para mi- Exclamo con mucha emocion, agarro la mano de su acompañante con ternura, Sasuke se sorprendio bastante la actitud de su amigo aun recordaba como su amigo babeaba por su novia en el pasado- Su nombre es Hyuga Hinata mi prometida-

M-Mucho gusto- Comento con ternura y nerviosismo, su mirada se cruzo con la de azabache por alguna razon sentia como si lo hubiera conocido hace bastante tiempo

Soy Haruno Sakura la mejor amiga de Naruto, el es mi novio Uchiha Sasuke y una advertencia es mio escuchaste- Exclamo con enfado nadie le quitaría a su apreciado novio

Sakura-chan no le digas eso a mi PROMETIDA, acabo ella no le interesa lo bien guapo que es el teme, ella esta demasiada enamorada de mi y es lo unico que me importa- Exclamo con furia Naruto, nadie le decia a su novia una zorra que fueron las palabras que el interpreto

Bueno tan solo aclaraba asuntos adelantados-

Y crees que hablandole de esa manera a la heredera de la empresa Juuken se solucionara todo- La voz serena de Sasuke se escucho, todos voltearon a ver con asombro incluso Hinata que parpadeaba rapidamente- No te metas con Hyuga y problemas surgirán si le sigues hablando de esa manera- Sakura quedo impresionada por la actitud de su novio el no era capaz de proteger a nadie ni siquiera a ella que era su novia desde hace cuatro años poco despues de la partida de su amigo

Lo que dice el teme es verdad, te meteras lios si te metes con mi novia-

Crees el porque esa mocosa heredera de la empresa esa fea tiene mejores privilegios que yo Ja, quiero verlo- Con demasiado enfado se retiro del aeropuesto

Ahora que le sucede a Sakura-chan- Cuestiono con curiosidad Naruto, Sasuke solamente se quedo callado y Hinata confundida por la situacion- Por cierto teme, eh escuchado que tu heredaras la empresa Uchiha eso es cierto?- Interrogo nuevamente

Eso son rumores dobe, sabes que mi hermano es el que lo heredada todo, y yo como Subjefe es lo mas seguro- Ambos se quedaron en total silencio pero el celular de la morena sono fuertemente

Papa sucedio algo?- Pregunto con delicadeza, ser hija del empresario Hyuga Hiashi era demasiado duro y mas cuando la necesitaba para hacer papeleos de cantidad- De acuerdo ahorita voy para alla- Colgo y metio su celular a su bolsa de la chaqueta

Que necesitaba tu papa ahora y no me digas que te dijo que me odiaba como si no hubiera un mañana-

Algo por el estilo- Sasuke hasta rio ante ese comentario, agradarle al señor Hyuga era un reto dificil que por el momento ni el lo habia logrado- Quiere que vaya a la empresa tiene una junta importante con los ejecutivos Uchihas- Comento con un leve sonrojo

Yo tambien tengo esa importante junta, si quieres te puedo acompañar para que conozcas mas el lugar Hyuga- No sabia si ella se acordaba de el, pero si se acordaban eso seria la noticia mas feliz para el ¿Acaso feliz por ver nuevamente a su amiga de la infancia? Por supuesto

G-Gracias si no es tanta molestia-


	3. El accidente

**-Capitulo 3-**

**_Secretos del pasado_  
**

**_Mama algún día esa chica tan especial se enamorara de mi- Cuestiono el Uchiha menor de apenas 5 años, para decir esas palabras a tan corta edad provocaron una hermosa sonrisa en la morena mayor_**

**_Si ella te ama tanto como tu a ella es lo mas seguro Sasu-chan- Compartieron sonrisas los azabaches_**

**Pensaba claramente esas palabras las cuales dijo por primera vez en su vida. Ahora mismo se dirigía a la empresa de su padre acompañado de su amiga de la infancia y su mejor amigo que estuvo molestando cada segundo para que lo dejaran ir junto con ellos. Faltaba pocas cuadras ademas el celular del azabache sonó y contesto de mala gana, no quería con todo su ser hablar con su novia que hizo un berrinche nivel dios solamente para molestar a su amiga y prometida de su mejor amigo. Se cuestionaba el porque ella trato de esa manera a Hinata. Una verdadera sospecha.**

Dobe seria mejor que no estuvieras merodeando por aquí por un buen rato, si Hyuga te ve te ira demasiado mal- Comento para después su amigo de molestara con un puchero que provoco sonrojos por la parte de la azabache- Entonces no quiero verte pelear con el jefe de los Hyugas y con el mio- Empezaron a caminar en silencio, el ambiente era demasiado tenso, murmureos se escuchaban por parte de los empleados que los veían de una manera fija

Aquí yo me detengo chicos... Ustedes prosigan ademas no quiero meterme en problemas con tu padre Hinata-chan- Se despidió con un beso tierno y ella con gusto, por parte del azabache suspiro pero sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser un enfado al ver esa escena cursi

H-Hasta luego Naruto-kun- Esa bella voz tan delicada le pareció de una forma tierna al Uchiha, se podía ver a Naruto intentando comer un delicioso postre pero un empleado se lo había quitado y ahora ese mismo empleado corría para no ser agarrado por el rubio

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez Hinata- Rompió el silencio incomodo, ella lo vio con rares

Disculpe Uchiha-san pero a que se refiere con eso- Cuestiono se le notaba la clara confusión en ese rostro

No recuerdas que tu y yo fuimos en la infancia eramos excelentes amigos- Pregunto con tristeza

P-Pues la verdad no recuerdo mucho mi niñez- Respondió con un leve sonrojo, llegaron a la oficina del lider, ahi estaban sentados sus padres y sus respectivas esposas, lo bueno de todo fue que no hubo silencio alguno

Que bueno que han llegado y porque juntos platique me- Cuestiono Hiashi entrelazando sus dedos, su mujer suspiro sabia que esta junta se podria poner delicadamente en cualquier posición

Naruto ha llegado hoy mismo de España y Hinata es la prometida de el, y fui a recogerlo al aeropuerto y me encontré a su hija, pero mi novia se puso celosa y no se porque y aqui estamos felices aqui de estar en esta maldita junta- Exclamo con sarcasmo, Fugaku se golpeo mentalmente, Mikoto le provoco carcajadas y los Hyuga un poco de risa por ese comentario

La cosa esta así, Hinata has pasado casi tu infancia, adolescencia afuera del pais y se que no puedes recordar perfectamente Konoha como anter y por eso Sasuke te ayudara a recordar cada cosa de aqui y sera tu guía ademas, vivirán en el mismo edificio pero en diferentes apartamentos queda claro- Hinata con gusto asintio- Hinata necesito que vayas a esta oficina a que pidas los documentos generales de 12k y Sasuke necesito que te quedes aqui tengo que hablar contigo

Hinata se retiro de la oficina y lo bueno fue que esa oficina estaba ubicada en el principio del edificio como una hora aproximadamente se tardaria... El ambiente se torno frio y tenso, se preocupo demasiado algo malo sucederia en ese lugar

Tienes que saber un secreto o mejor dicho varios mi querido hijo- Comento su padre para levantarse de su silla- Hace tiempo cuando la pequeña Hinata cumplio aproximadamente 12 años tuvo un severo accidente- Sasuke abrio los ojos hasta no mas poder

Que sucedio exactamente-

Cuando Hinata tenia 12 años unos hombres quisieron abusarla, cruzo la carretera y no se fijo muy bien y un autobus la atropello, desperto y no sabia nada de nada, por eso no recuerda a la perfección nada. Pero cuando conocio al tonto de Naruto empezo a recordar una parte pero no soporto la idea que mi hija se tenga que casar con el- Suspiro levemente Hiashi aun recordaba la tristeza cuando su hija no se acordaba de el- Por eso necesito de tu ayuda, fuiste gran amigo de ella

Por supuesto que ayudare- Fue la respuesta del azabache

Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Sasu-chan- Comento su mama para levantarse y ir a abrazarlo

Gracias por ayudarnos Sasuke, ahora en adelante eres el compañero de ella hasta que recupere su memoria total- Dijo con sentimiento Hiashi, finalmente el Hyuga le daba aceptación a Sasuke y el se puso feliz hasta una sonrisa aparecio en sus facciones

**Salio de la gran oficina con una clara respuesta, ya sabia el porque su amiga actuaba de esa manera, fue a buscarla por todo el gran edificio, vio una gran cabellera rubia moviéndose como loco por cualquier lado, parecía que algo estaba buscando o correteando se acerco un poco mas y vio que su amigo que tanto había ''madurado'' perseguía a la pequeña Hinata de un lado a otro, un juego bastante infantil. Se notaba una felicidad enorme en la Hyuga por estar jugando de esa manera con el rubio escandaloso.**

Dejen de ser infantiles por favor- Grito con demanda, todos los empleados y los mencionados voltearon a verlo- Tu que eres el heredero Uzumaki deberías entender que ya no eres un niño

Te da celos que yo si tenga carisma y tu no- Suspiro con fuerza Sasuke para no golpear a su amigo- Pero tranquilo aun te amo con todo mi corazon, no te pongas celoso recuerda que nos dimos nuestro primer beso- Todos empezaron a reir, para el moreno la peor humillacion que pueda existir hasta su amiga con amnesia empezo a reir con una risa bonita

Naruto no empieces nuevamente- Exclamo con una verguenza

Entonces si ya sabes como soy para que eres mi amigo- Cuestiono poniendose una mano en su frente y removiendo sus rebeldes cabellos rubios

Q-Que ha dicho mi padre- Comento Hinata en un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, su tono de voz se notaba cansancio tal vez por correr como chiva despues de que su prometido la persiguiera por toda la empresa

Nada interesante las mismas cosas que un lider de la empresa pueda decir- Respondio, su celular comenzo a vibrar y lo saco y contesto con educacion

Que necesitas Deidara- Cuestiono el azabache

Malas noticias... Itachi ha muerto- Solto su celular entro en un estado de shock, no parpadeaba del asombro, sus piernas le fallaron y cayo, un desmayo, por suerte su amigo

Teme responde- Exclamo nervioso, el azabache aun estaba en su trance- No me digas que quieres que te bese nuevamente- Por mas que le gritaba Naruto, Sasuke no respondia

Que sucede en este lugar por que tantos gritos- Cuestiono de golpe Fugaku- Uzumaki porque mi hijo esta asi que le ha pasado- Nuevamente interrogo pero con preocupacion severa

No tengo idea, le llamaron a su celular y en segundos se desmayo- Respondio a esa pregunta

Dame el telefono de Sasuke- Comento Fugaku para llamarle al sujeto que provoco eso a su hijo, llamo a ese numero y nuevamente otro Uchiha cayo en ese desmayo

Pero que sucede- Mikoto estaba realmente asustada no sabia el porque su esposo y hijo se desmayaron

D-Deja yo contesto- Respondio temeroso Naruto y esa noticia tambien le afecto- Itachi ha muerto- Mikoto se arrodillo y empezo a llorar, Hitomi la mama de Hinata se incoo para ayudarle a su lloroso momento


	4. Secretos de hermanos

**-Capitulo 4-**

**Un secreto de hermanos**

**En la habitación un silencio incomodo rodeaba a cada uno excepto a Hinata quien no entendía lo que pasaba. Cuando por fin dejaron el trance los Uchihas, nuevamente marcaron al numero del amigo de su hermano fallecido.**

Deidara habla Sasuke el hermano de Itachi me puedes decir como carajo falleció- Exclamo con lastima, perder a un hermano es algo que nadie quiere

En un vuelo de avión, Itachi iba a visitarlos, quería informarles unos detalles que han pasado hace cinco años desde que se vino a Italia a estudiar, me dijeron que el avión tuvo muchas complicaciones y no aterrizo adecuadamente y falleció de echo solamente hay dos sobrevivientes de ese accidente-Sasuke escuchaba cada palabra de ese rubio que hace tiempo conoció- Uno de ellos es ese detalle importante en el cual Itachi querían que conocieran

Explícate que no comprendo bien que es ese detalle- Interrogo Sasuke y escucho que el rubio suspiro por la interrupción

Deja terminar hombre, en el mismo mes que tu hermano llego a Italia, conoció a una bella chica llamada Konan, se empezaron a gustar y pues una pequeña fiesta, muchos tragos, cosas estúpidas, Itachi embarazo a esa chica, tienes una sobrina muy bonita y se podría decir muy parecida a la chica pero mas a tu hermano- El azabache abrió los ojos enormemente a esa declaración

La niña se encuentra bien- Los demás quienes se encontraba junto al azabache quedaron confundidos

Si, tiene lesiones un poco graves pero gracias a dios que no le sucedió algo peor, y pues hay una declaración mas, hace poco el hizo un contrato, si el y su mujer le sucedían algo tu serias su tutor, porque lo mas seguro tu padre no aceptara conociendo al viejo-

Esta bien, iré por la niña en una semana, asegúrate de que ella no tenga mas lesiones- Colgó lentamente, suspiro con tristeza, no pudo sonreír como antes, miro a los demás con sus caras de preocupación

Que te dijo el artista- Cuestiono Naruto quien estaba mas que curioso en la situación

Al parecer Itachi falleció en un accidente de avión junto a su esposa, venia a visitarnos, el avión tuvo problemas y no aterrizo como debía, y Itachi tuvo una hija de cuatro años actualmente- Todos abrieron sus ojos por esa confección

Como que esposa y que hija- Exclamo furioso Fugaku quien tenia una vena en su frente al parecer parecía que le quería reventar de la furia

No pregunte muy bien acerca de la niña, pero el maldito de Itachi me hizo su tutor hasta que la pequeña cumpla los 18 años-

Es bueno saber que la niña esta bien y que no le paso nada- Dijo aliviada Mikoto quien suspiraba un poco

Entonces cuando iras por la mocosa- Dijo Fugaku enojado, como no supo que tenia una nieta hace 4 años

En una semana-

Teme si me permites acompañarte a Italia por la niña, ademas creo que Hinata también ayudara- Menciono Naruto para que la mirada del azabache se dirigiera a la azabache

P-Por supuesto quiero ayudar, y no entiendo mucho la situación... P-Pero quiero ser de útil- Ante esas palabras su padre sonrió bastante- Si usted me permite

No me hables de usted, tengo nombre y claro que te permito- Comento Sasuke para agradecerle después

.

.

.

**En el aeropuerto. Se encontraba muchas personas y las cuales estaban Uzumaki Naruto un galán de telenovela conquistando a todas las muchachas con su mirada encantadora, lo cual provocaba profundos celos en dos muchachas, una de cabellera rosada llamada Haruno Sakura quien su mirada mataba pero ¿No se suponía que es novia del chico mas guapo de la ciudad por ahora? Total misterio. Y la otra de cabellera larga azulina de ojos color perla quien dedicaba miradas tiernas a su novio. Y el azabache miraba todo el aeropuerto, se estaba aburriendo de soportar esas miradas que su novia y amiga dedicaban a su mejor amigo. La hora de partir fue. Cada quien se sentó con su respectiva pareja. Hinata le llamaba mucho la atencion ver a través de la ventana, su novio también observaba como los pensamientos de su amada regresaban al ver paisajes de lo mas arriba del avión. Recordaba como la conoció hace 4 años aproximadamente.**

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_En el prestigiosa escuela de España, Naruto corría por los pasillos de la escuela nuevamente llegaría tarde por despertarse tarde pero tenia una excelente escusa, estudio toda la noche para una importante prueba en la cual no tenia que reprobar por nada del mundo. Todavia concentrado en sus pensamientos de como había estudiado toda la noche por accidente se tropezo con alguien. Ya encontrados en el piso, vio papeles regados por todos lados se preocupo, en el piso estaba una muchacha de cabellera azulina con los ojos cerrados._**

**_Te encuentras bien- Pregunto preocupado, nuevamente de agacho para tomarla en sus brazos de manera novia, poco a poco la muchacha abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió al estar así en esa forma y mas._**

**_M-Me puedes bajar s-si eres tan amable- Con mucha tartamudeos, Naruto se sonrojo levemente y la bajo con delicadeza_**

**_Disculpa, no me fije por donde caminaba por meterme mucho en mis pensamientos-_**

**_Descuida también estaba de esa manera-_**

**_ Me llamo Naruto y tu como te llamas-_**

**_H-Hyuga H-Hinata-_**

**_Eres de tartamudear mucho verdad-_**

**_S-Si-_**

**_Me encanta las personas que tartamudean y que son lindas en sentimientos- Esas palabras provocaron un sonrojo notable, Naruto le dedico una sonrisa encantadora- Ademas no te dije mi apellido, soy Uzumaki Naruto, eres Hyuga verdad, eres algo de Hyuga Hiashi- Pregunto_**

**_S-Si soy la hija mayor, eres el hijo de Kushina-san verdad-_**

**_Con que conoces a mi mama, una bella mujer, y como la conoces?-_**

**_Mi mama y Kushina-san son amigas, ademas ella siempre nos visita cuando hay negocios entre la familia Uzumaki y Hyuga-_**

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

**Hermosos recuerdos.**

Hinata quiero decirte algo muy importante- La voz de su novio la saco de sus pensares

Que sucede Naruto-kun- Respondió preocupada

Lo que sucede es que te amo demasiado y me gustaria que nos casemos pronto, no me gustaria perderte por nada del mundo- Naruto empezo a llorar y Hinata limpio las lagrimas de su amado

No me vas a perder, eso seria algo tonto ademas yo te amo demasiado y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo-

Hablas enserio-

Claramente- Se dieron un beso y Sakura ardio de celos y Sasuke se molesto

.

.

.

Llegando al hermoso país de Italia, Naruto bajo rápido del avión para vomitar.

-DiazGuiselle


	5. Aventuras en Italia

**-Capitulo 5-**

**Aventuras en Italia**

**Primera parte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para la próxima dobe no vomites enfrente de una multitud que provocaste que ellos también vomitaran- Exclamo Sasuke para seguirlo regañando y este se hacia mas pequeño con cada regaño

Oye Hinata lo siento por comportarme de esa manera contigo empezamos con la pierna izquierda que te parece volver a empezar- Comento Sakura para alejarse de ellos dos que empezaron a pelearse

E-Esta bien- Se abrazaron y Sakura le dio una cálida sonrisa y ella tambien, tuvieron que esperar a que sus respectivos novios terminaran con su pelea que duro treinta minutos

Por que no pueden durar ni un segundo sin pelear- Pregunto Sakura para agarrar a su nueva amiga del brazo y retirarse lo mas lejos posible de ahí por que una nueva discuta apareció entre el rubio y el azabache- Esos dos jamas de los jamas terminaran de pelear...- Pensó en un momento- Oye Hina que te parece ir al centro comercial para comprar nueva vestimenta pronto es el cumpleaños de Naruto

Eso es cierto, pero aun no se que hacerle- Dijo con tristeza aun no tenia idea de que le iba a regalar a su novio

Naruto es muy sencillo, que te parece si le hacemos una fiesta- Comento con dulzura y ella asintió- Puedo preguntarte algo Hina- Ella le dijo un si y continuo- Como te enamoraste de Naruto

B-Bueno fue hace tiempo- Un leve sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas blancas

Platícame como fue, como se conocieron y como fue su primer beso- Interrogo con emoción la rosada

De acuerdo-

.

.

.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Hinata y Naruto se habían conocido, se encontraba todos los días en los pasillos, se saludaban adecuadamente y en ocasiones se hablaban y sacan conversación de diez minutos. Hasta que un día.

Oye Hinata quieres venir al partido de fútbol, jugaremos con un equipo extranjero- Pregunto con clara emoción Naruto

G-Gracias por tu petición Naruto-kun pero tengo que ir a estudiar con las chicas-

Hablas de Ino y Tenten verdad no te preocupes ellas también van a venir al partido y sabes que con sus novios y todas esas cosas- Exclamo Naruto con mucha emoción- Y dime porque no tienes novio- Un tic nervioso apareció en la azabache

P-Pues no me interesa nadie de la escuela-

Entonces Kiba no te interesa-

Solamente lo veo como un amigo- Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Naruto como si no hubiera un mañana

Me da gusto que nadie te interesa ademas no veo a nadie bueno para ti Hinata-chan eres una persona unica y necesitas a alguien que te haga super feliz- Dijo Naruto para provocarla un lindo sonrojo en las facciones de Hinata

.

.

.

Con que Naruto te invito haber su partido de fútbol buena estrategia- Exclamo con celos Sakura pero debía controlarse

S-Si- Comento con tartamudeo la chica azabache.

Por cierto tu eres acaso prima de Neji?- Cuestiono Sakura y Hinata parpadeo rapido

S-Si por que la pregunta-

Solamente preguntaba, ademas Neji es el chico mas codiciado de la escuela junto a mi novio y un chico llamado Gaara demasiado extraño diria yo-

.

.

.

Teme donde están las chicas que ya no se donde quedamos nosotros- Comento Naruto distraído y Sasuke igual

De seguro se fueron porque los dos empezamos a pelear- Respondió con un enfado por no ver a su amada

Deja le marco a Hinata para que nos informe su localización- Saco su celular para marcar pero el celular de su novia estaba ocupado- No contesta

.

.

.

Hinata porque no le marcas a Naruto para que sepan de nuestra localización- Comento Sakura para que en segundos el celular de Hinata sonara- Tal vez es el contesta

Bueno?- respondió con modales- Papa que necesitas con tanta urgencia- Con eso supo Sakura que no se trataba de Naruto- Estoy con una amiga en el centro comercial de Italia...- Silencio- Entiendo cuando encontremos a Deidara-san iré nuevamente a Konoha tranquilo- Colgó y Sakura tenia cara de ¿Que ocurre?

Tengo 3 llamadas perdidas de Naruto-kun- Ambas se vieron al mismo tiempo para marcarle nuevamente- Espero que no se enoje por no contestarle-

.

.

.

Porque Hinata no contesta su celular estoy preocupado por ella espero que ese chico perro no le haya llamado nuevamente- Comento enfadado Naruto y Sasuke solo suspiro y de repente el celular de Naruto empezo a sonar- Bueno... Hinata estaba preocupado por ti...-Sasuke solamente escuchaba lo que su amigo decía- Enserio?, pues tu padre me odia eso esta claro pero... Tambien te amo Hinata... Adios- Sasuke estaba un poco curioso por la conversacion- Hiashi me odia

No me digas- Fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke para que un silencio rondara- Donde se encuentran- Rompio el silencio incomodo

En el centro comercial que queda 4 cuadras de aquí, están en una tienda llamada Sexy miau eso suena interesante- Sonrio de forma picara y Sasuke se asusto

.

.

.

En Italia en un departamento, se encontraba una pequeña niña de 4 años jugando con su ''tutor'' temporal Deidara, junto con Tobi y Sasori sus compañeros de departamento.

La pequeña es muy callada como Itachi en algunas ocasiones- Comento Sasori para seguir jugando con la pequeña- Pero es muy bonita como Konan, las chicas de cabello azulina me atraen y no se porque- Comento nuevamente

Tal vez una chica azulina venga y te ame para siempre- En forma burlona se lo aclaro Deidara a su compañero

Déjate de juegos maldito- Exclamo con enfado el pelirrojo

.

.

.

Lo siento por no actualizar :C no me llegaba la inspiracion y se que el capitulo esta cortito pero el otro si estara largo se los prometo

-DiazGuiselle


	6. Aventuras en Italia p2

**-Capitulo 6-**

**Aventuras en Italia parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el centro comercial de Italia, los dos muchachos que sacaban suspiros a las demás chicas, buscaban a las suyas, hasta que por fin encontraron la querida tienda, entraron pero para su suerte fue que la encargada los saco a patadas y les dijo que ya no se encontraban las chicas en el establecimiento. Nuevamente el rubio le marco a su novia pero esta nuevamente no contesto hasta la tercera llamada, buscaron ahora el establecimiento donde aquellas muchachas estaban.

Porque cada vez las chicas se mueven de lugar tan rápido- Cuestiono el rubio apunto de explotar por caminar por todo el centro sin huellas de su novia y mejor amiga- Cuando encuentre a mi novia haré que pague- Sonrió pícaro- Salvajemente

Puedes por lo menos dejar de pensar en esas cosas por un minuto, tus palabras no me dejan concentrar como es debido dobe- Aclaro fuertemente el azabache, porque platicar con su amigo era malo

Por una vez no te puedes divertir acaso- Comento con un suspiro pesado- En ocasiones pienso que eres gay y que no amas a Sakura-chan como se debe o acaso- Hubo un silencio corto, Sasuke lo miro por el tono grave que utilizo y Naruto tenia la boca abierta y lo apuntaba amenazadora-mente con su dedo indice- Estas enamorado de mi?- Cuestiono con un leve sonrojo y el azabache le golpeo fuertemente

Tarado eres un Tarado, primero que nada si amo a Sakura, segundo no soy gay y tercero no eres tu acaso el gay, para decirle a tu novia- Comento muy enojado y Naruto se sobaba la cabeza

.

.

.

Me pregunto el porque nuestros queridos novios no nos han encontrado acaso están haciendo algo indebido- Cuestiono en voz alta Sakura para pensar en silencio y Hinata no entendía demasiado

A-Algo indebido?- Interrogo cargando todas sus cosas que compraron en casi todas las tiendas

Acaso Naruto jamas te comento sobre su ''relación'' con Sasuke-kun por un tiempo- Eso confundió demasiado a la azabache

No-

Bueno hace tiempo, un compañero nuestro pues empujo a Naruto y eso provoco que se diera un beso con Sasuke-kun y por eso muchos creen que ambos son... Gays- Comento ella y Hinata se empezó a reír como nunca antes

Hablas enserio- Dijo con una clara risa en sus labios a punto de salir a flote- Naruto-kun jamas de los jamas me lo ha contado-

AL FIN LAS ENCONTRAMOS- La voz del rubio se escucho y ambas muchachas voltearon- Porque compraron muchas cosas- Cuestiono el con un leve sudor en su frente al igual que su amigo

Pues estamos en Italia hay que aprovechar a lo máximo- Comento ella dándole toda las compras a su mejor amigo para que el las cargara- Naruto tu carga esto por mi

Y yo porque?- Exclamo molesto el rubio- Porque no se lo pides al teme- Interrogo

Después se lastima mi Sasuke-kun- Comento ella abrazando con rapidez a su novio- Verdad Sasuke-kun

Sakura se te olvida que la novia del dobe también tiene demasiadas pertenencias en sus manos como crees que ella las cargue- Dijo mientras quitaba la mayoría de las compras a su amiga azabache para que la pequeña no se lastimara- Ademas debemos ir al departamento de Deidara por la niña

Con esas palabras me enamoro cada vez de ti teme- Comento con manera de burla Naruto provocando un enfado a su mejor amigo y risas a sus amigas

Después de que el azabache golpeara brutalmente a su amigo, tomaron un taxi para ir al departamento del mencionado Deidara, pero nuevamente Sakura quiso ir a otros lugares, Naruto como siempre le apoyo, y cada vez mas a Sasuke le daba ganas de abandonar a sus amigos para buscar a su sobrina.

Si no se les olvida hay una niña en el departamento de tres hombres- Comento con enfado el azabache mientras su novia comía un pedazo de pastel del restaurante Cook Look- Por lo menos me están escuchando- Exclamo mas molesto que nunca

Perfon quef no tef ecuchamos y hifata- Comento Naruto con la boca abierta y Sakura le golpeo

Fue por mas comida por que dos personas se la quitaron como animales hambrientos- Miro con mirada asesina a los dos coloridos que tragaban como si no hubiera un mañana- Iré a buscarla que ya me esta dando hambre- Se fue caminando hasta encontrarse con ella con un helado bastante delicioso y con una muchacha parecida a su amigo

P-Perdon por la tardanza me encontré con una amiga- Pidio disculpas con un leve sonrojo y su amiga grito de la emocion

Hinata no has cambiado que genial y quien es tu amigo, acaso ya terminaste con Naruto?- Comento su amiga rubia quien no podia creerlo

P-Por supuesto que no- Grito asustada y tirando su helado al piso accidentalmente- G-Genial se me cayo el helado- Con un puchero y un sonrojo comento

Bueno solamente te preguntaba y no te preocupes que yo te repongo tu helado pero quien es el- Comento nuevamente

Deja presentarlos- Se relajo para proseguir- Ino el es Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha-san ella es Yamanaka Ino mi mejor amiga de España-

Con que este es el famoso Uchiha Sasuke que nuestro peculiar amigo Naruto hablaba demasiado, cuando apenas lo conocí pensé que era gay porque hablaba demasiado de ti hasta nos decía que te espiaba en el baño- Sasuke abrió los ojos a no mas poder provocandole una bella risa a su amiga Hinata

Que el dobe hacia que- Grito mas no poder el azabache tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y un puchero adorable para los ojos de las dos chicas

.

.

.

En Konohagakure no sato.

Hiashi enserio quieres darle la empresa a temprana edad a tu Hinata- Comento su rival de los negocios Fugaku- Es una gran responsabilidad y lo sabes

Sabes que Hinata ya es mayor de edad, y quiero que ella este de lo mas preparada para asumir en cargo de la empresa, pero me preocupa que su novio lo arruine todo, ella bajo de calificaciones cuando iniciaron su noviazgo o creo que mucho antes- Menciono con claro enfado el castaño quien tenia el puño en su totalidad de cerrado.

Pero aun le falta experiencia laboral, toma tu tiempo debido, ademas puedes darle el puesto temporalmente a su sobrino- Exclamo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos- Otra cosa tendremos una junta con Namikase Minato, crees soportar al padre del novio de tu hija por una hora- Cuestiono nuevamente con el semblante relajado

Si no soporto a Naruto tu crees que a su padre menos- Dijo por ultimo para levantarse junto a su rival para irse de la empresa

.

.

.

Pues Deidara me dijo que la calle coral numero 45, debe ser aquí- Dijo Naruto para ponerse frente al departamento de 4 pisos

Estas seguro a mi me dijo que la 44- Dijo Sasuke para que vieran detenidamente por segundos y quitarle el papel de las manos de su amigo- Estas tarado aquí dice que la 44, acaso no lees o que- Exclamo molesto el azabache para que todos sus acompañantes se adentraran al departamento.

.

.

.

En España, Madrid, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban contemplando el bello cielo que pronto atardecería con un bello tono anaranjado, un chico de cabellera castaña con marcas rojas en sus mejillas, una chica de cabellera castaña con ojos de color chocolate, y un chico muy silencioso de gafas negras.

Que harán ustedes en vacaciones- Dijo la chica para romper el incomodo silencio que se presentaba- Yo quiero ir a Konohagakure no sato quiero visitar a Hinata- Nuevamente dijo y ambos chicos asintieron.

Pues creo que Naruto no quiera, te acuerdas la ultima vez que la visitamos y como se puso- Comento el chico castaño

Tuviste la culpa principalmente, la besaste en los labios enfrente de el- Comento el chico silencioso

Bueno en ese tiempo no sabia que andaban juntos- Con un leve rubor menciono


	7. Hechizado por la noche

**-Capitulo 7-**

Hechizado por la noche

.

.

.

Entraron con prisa al departamento, corrían por los pasillos para encontrarse con el compañero de su hermano, y ver a la sobrina quien no sabia de su existencia durante 4 largos años después de que su hermano se fue de la ciudad para estudiar lo que siempre quiso arte. Toparon con la puerta indicada y tocaron fuertemente y se escucho una fuerte voz que decía- Quien demonios puede ser- Ahí estaba el chico rubio de coleta a frente de quienes buscaban a la hermosa niña de cuatro años azabache.

No pudieron esperar mas tarde- Exclamo con molestia- Si sus cerebros no se ubican, son las 2 de la mañana- Los cuatro abrieron sus ojos, acaso se habían tardado demasiado tiempo- Bueno tendrán que esperar hasta la mañana, la niña esta dormida- Abrió la puerta totalmente para dejar pasar a los invitados

De acuerdo, nos podemos sentar- Pregunto con educación el azabache y este asintió- Porque Itachi jamas comento que el tenia una niña- Cuestiono

Por lo que me dijo, no quería que su padre y madre y principalmente tu padre se enfadara, tengo entendido que los Uchihas se deben casar con Uchihas, pero tu hermano se enamoro de la chica mas sexy de Italia y pues un par de tragos nació la nena- Exclamo con diversión- Bueno hay recamaras disponibles creo que dos, para que descansen y hoy en la mañana se pueda llevar a la bebe- Con dichas palabras de fue de la sala principal

Que modales tiene Deidara- Comento para bostezar el rubio y llevarse a su novia consigo a una de las habitación disponibles- Hasta en la mañana que descansen

Ese Naruto dejara toda cansada a Hinata, bueno pero lo mejor de todo fue que estamos solos Sasuke-kun que te gustaria hacer- Se subió a las piernas del azabache para darle un beso pero este se la quito de encima para salir caminando a la habitación para descansar- Porque mi querido novio actúa de esa manera

.

.

.

En la junta directiva del empresario Uzumaki y Hyuga.

Vaya al grano Hiashi-san, díganme el porque quiere que mi hijo no salga con su hija- Comento Minato para entrelazar sus dedos en forma de enfado

Desde que mi hija nada con el suyo, ha bajado de calificaciones y tu hijo no es el chico mas inteligente de la academia en donde se encontraban, si vuelvo haber malas calificaciones en mi hija, no tendré compasión con tu hijo- Claro menciono el Hyuga mas enojado

Te diré algo Hiashi-san intenta hacer algo en contra de mi hijo y pagaras las consecuencias, no solamente los Hyugas controlan el mercado deportivo y de la medicina, también los Uzumakis- Exclamo para marcharse enfadado

.

.

.

Aun de noche en Italia, cierto azabache no pudo dormir por el insomnio que no tardo en complacerlo, lo único bueno fue que había un balcón en el ultimo piso del departamento, prefirió ir a contemplar las estrellas que quedarse dormido junto con su novia que esta lo sacaba de la cama con sus fuertes patadas voladoras, Abrió la puerta y se encontró a la prometida de Naruto contemplando las estrellas con su pijama.

Que haces aquí- Cuestiono el azabache pero su pregunta no llego a los oídos de su amiga quien seguía contemplando las estrellas, se acerco lentamente para tocar en hombro de la muchacha pero escucho sollozos provenientes de ella- Estas llorando- Cuestiono mientras cortaba la distancia de ambos

No, estoy sudando por los ojos- Comento enfadada pero sus ojos representaban tristeza total- Tienes que descansar, mañana sera un día duro para todos nosotros si sabes a que me refiero verdad- Cuestiono mientras las lagrimas paraban por un tiempo

No te entiendo, explícate- Respondió confundido

Mi hermana tuvo un grave accidente y esta en coma, no se sabe cuando despertara y tu querido padre quiere que tu y yo nos comprometamos y se lo ha metido a la cabeza al mio, no pienso por nada del mundo dejar a Naruto- Comento con total emoción hacia sus palabras

Sasuke no comprendía exactamente lo que la muchacha le decía, se había quedado contemplándola desde la frase- No, estoy sudando por los ojos- No sabia ese hechizo que hacia que su corazón se aceleraba al estar con ella tal vez estaba- Hechizado por la noche- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

H-Hechizado?- Cuestiono curiosa la azabache- C-Creo que es mejor de que me vaya de aquí, necesito descansar- Se retiro del balcón para por fin descansar, dejando a un azabache con un fuerte dolor en el pecho

.

.

.

-9:30 de la mañana-

Veo que todos descansaron, la niña ya esta despierta, pero como para ella son unos desconocido total, es mejor que se queden un tiempo aquí, para que ella los pueda conocer mejor- Explico Deidara para servirse mas café matutino- Hinata como se llama este platillo que esta muy delicioso- Exclamo con felicidad

Se llama tostadas, vienen en este recetario, son muy fáciles de preparar- Explico la azabache para servir a todos- Deidara-san por aquí hay un museo de arte verdad, quiero ver todas sus obras de arte impregnadas en el lugar-

Es buena idea, para que ustedes osea el tarado que se parece demasiado a mi, aprenda sobre la belleza del arte, si me permiten iré por la niña ademas no se en donde se metieron mis dos compañeros de departamento- Se levanto de su lugar para empezar a correr por el pasillo ancho y largo del departamento

El rubio amante del arte no tardo ni 10 minutos en traer a la famosa niña, cuando la trajo fue toda una sensación, la niña tenia su cabellera azulina que le llegaba por los hombros, sus ojos oscuros como la oscuridad, el semblante tranquilo como todo un ''Uchiha'', la tez blanca.- La niña se llama Uchiha Konan, claramente tiene el mismo nombre que su madre, una hermosura, para mi el mejor arte del mundo, pero al parecer llego otra persona que se podría transformar en mi arte- Comento mientras que su mirada llego a Hinata y esta se encogió

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a la niña, la evaluaba, la niña no hizo señal alguno de ser molestada por la mirada penetrante del Uchiha mayor, pero la pequeña mirada de ternura vio a Hinata mientras que ella estaba abrazada junto a su novio, la niña empezó a llorar y extender los brazos- Deidara hay algo mal en la niña verdad- Cuestiono el azabache

Acaso eres brujo o que, los Uchihas siempre me dieron miedo, ella se quedo muda después del accidente, ver a sus padres morir y mas la sangre la dejo traumatizada- Explico mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo para que ella caminara, pero lo mas impresionante fue que se acerco a Hinata y abrazo uno de sus pies con fuerza- Es raro ver a Konan abrazando a otras personas que no sean a mi y a mis compañeros- Comento mientras Hinata agarraba a la pequeña en sus brazos para sonreír

Cuanto tiempo crees que se acostumbre a nosotros- Interrogo el azabache- Sabes que no pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo en este lugar, mi padre ya me esta pidiendo que regrese lo mas pronto posible- Reclamo y la niña se asusto por el tono grave que utilizo

Una semana mas, la niña se quedo traumatizada, ademas no creo que tu rostro y la de Hinata ayuden demasiado, se parecen a los difuntos Uchihas, Hinata se parece a Konan solo que la diferencia es... Sus ojos, ella los tenia naranjas un poco raros y Hinata los tiene de color perla, y tu Sasuke eres la clara imagen de Itachi , solo que en versión diminuta- Dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente su café

Entonces que hacemos por una semana y media aquí- Pregunto Sakura- Que les parece si vamos al centro comercial, o a la playa, o al museo, o a ver una película- Todos se quedaron pensando

Y si hacemos un muñeco- Bromeo claramente el rubio amante del ramen y recibió dos puñetazos por parte de la Haruno y Uchiha- Ya se porque amabas tanto a Sakura si es igual a ti... de molesta- Tuvo que correr para no ser alcanzado por sus dos mejores amigos, mientras que Hinata jugaba con la niña.

.

.

.

Después de la correteada que le dieron al rubio, se fueron todos juntos al centro comercial, con la niña en sus brazos. Hinata se percataba de ver por ahi a su mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino, se acordó que su amiga amaba demasiado las compras. Recordaba mucho la preparatoria todo lo que paso, para la azabache los mejores momentos de su vida.

Hinata que esperas, de seguro estas pensando en cosas demasiadas sexys- Comento con clara burla el rubio, y ella se sonrojo al extremo- Es broma mi amada perla- Se acerco hasta cortar la mínima distancia para darle un beso tierno y adorable- Me encanta cuando te pones como tomate

Por que cada vez mas me enamoras Naruto-kun- Comento con un sonrojo perfecto para los ojos del rubio

Es por que soy irresistible- Ambos se rieron al comentario, pero una voz de la mejor amiga hizo que su momento se olvidara

Dejen de platicar que ya quiero ir a comprar ropa- Grito desde otro extremo

Pero, después de bajarnos del avión, te fuiste directamente a comprar ropa, hasta por tu culpa nos perdimos el teme y yo- Exclamo con enfado Naruto- Ustedes vayan que yo quiero pasar tiempo con mi novia y mi pequeña sobrina- Reclamo mientras se la llevaban

Pero Konan-chan no es tu sobrina si no la de Sasuke- Grito enfurecida Sakura- Este Naruto que feo se esta volviendo- Por accidente se topo con una muchacha rubia

Ten mas cuidado frente de marquesina- Exclamo molesta mientras recogía las cosas que tiro la otra- Cada vez las personas mas distraídas que nunca

Cierra la boca cerda, tu fuiste quien se tropezó conmigo- Una pelea claramente se veía, verde contra azul quien ganaría

Sakura no quiero que empieces a pelear en un país que no es ni el tuyo- Se pronto el salvador llego- Donde esta el dobe y mi sobrina- Cuestiono

Se la llevo junto con Hinata me dijo que quería pasar tiempo con ambas- La rubia escucho la palabra Hinata y se emociono

Hablas de Hyuga Hinata?- Cuestiono

Si porque- Respondió

Ella y yo nos conocemos de la academia de España, es mi mejor amiga, haber si me la encuentro por aquí para invitarla, Hinata siempre fue muy aclamada por los hombres, hasta creo que también por las mujeres- Comento Ino mientras se le caía nuevamente sus cosas

Si ya me acuerdo de ti, te encontraste con Hinata en el centro comercial que queda por una cuadra del aeropuerto- Comento Sasuke y Ino lo miro con tanto sentimiento

-Es verdad, eres el chico guapo que estaba junto con ella, yo pensé que había terminado con Naruto pero no creo, ella y el se aman desde primera vista

-Mira chica, Sasuke-kun es mi novio y no de Hinata, es mejor que te retires que tu presencia me tiene harta

-Como que despertaste del lado incorrecto de la cama no crees- Se burlo de la rosada y empezó a caminar- Después nos vemos, Marquesina, Uchiha

-Esa chica no me agrada para nada- Recalco con enfado Sakura

.

.

.

En una heladería del centro comercial, Naruto comía un delicioso helado de chocolate y vainilla, mientras que Hinata un barquillo y limpiaba a la niña que esta comía un vaso de nieve pequeño de durazno.

Hinata-sama- Un hombre de cabellera larga castaña y ojos de color perla se acerco hacia ellos- Que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí y quien es la pequeña- Comento el aclamado primero de Hinata, Hyuga Neji,

Estamos de visita en este país, por la sobrina de mi mejor amigo, y comiendo helado, quieres- Respondió el rubio con una mancha de helado en sus labios

Tienes 18 años y sigues comiendo como cerdo no te da pena alguno- Naruto solo alzo los hombros y siguió comiendo- Me puedo sentar- Cuestiono y los tres asintieron

Y que estas haciendo aquí Neji-nisan- Cuestiono la azabache

-Visito a Ino quien claramente me amenazo con visitarla y ando un paseo por las empresas Hyuga que están por aquí

-Ino jamas cambiara- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

.

.

.

*o* Lo hice largo.

Este es el calendario de cuando actualizare el fanfic.

-Lunes-

-Jueves-

-Domingo-


	8. Compañeros nuevamente unidos

**-Capitulo 8-**

**Amigos de la academia nuevamente unidos.**

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial, los tres amigos platicaban acerca de su futuro, los tres unidos y una niña de cuatro años disfrutaban plácidamente de sus helados, mientras que el rubio pedía mas helados para todos. El celular de Hyuga empezó a sonar y con educación contesto. Hinata tenia demasiada curiosidad en la platica de su primo y con la persona quien charlaba en el celular, hasta Naruto se percato de aquello. No se fijaron de la hora, habían estado mas de una hora disfrutando de sus helados pero jamas volvieron con la otra pareja.

La azabache volteo a mirar a una nueva dirección, sus ojos toparon con una tienda de hermosos vestidos de novia, su corazón empezó a tener un ritmo acelerado, le dijo a su amado sobre aquello que sus ojos perla captaron, el rubio cargo a la niña y se adentraron a la tienda sin antes decirle a Neji sobre su poca ausencia en el lugar.

En el otro extremo del centro comercial, la pareja ''Uchiha'', buscaban a sus perdidos amigos, se habían topado con una amiga de su amiga azabache, la rosada aun pensaba las maneras de como matar aquella rubia de buen cuerpo.

-Donde estará el dobe y Hinata- Exclamo con desesperación, lo único que temía fuera que su amigo perdiera a su sobrina en cualquier lado del comercial pero lo que le tranquilizaba era saber que la azabache estaba al cuidado de ambos.

No tengo idea, intente marcarle a ambos pero ninguno contesta su celular espero que se encuentre bien y lo peor de todo es... Naruto tiene a tu sobrina a su cuidado- Dijo como si eso fuera lo único malo de la vida

Es mejor apresurar el paso- Dijo este para salir corriendo en busca nuevamente

En la tienda, una gran variedad de vestidos, diferentes tonalidades, bordes de distintas maneras posibles, el lugar bastante hermoso para los ojos de la perlada, el prometido con una gran sonrisa verdadera, al ver a su novia ponerse miles de vestidos para el día de su boda. Los sonrojos de su prometida al ver cada vestido y probárselos. El primo de la prometida entro con el semblante relajado pero en sus ojos se notaba una gran emoción.

-Que sucede Neji- Cuestiono el rubio dejando a su novia a los vestidores y yéndose donde estaba el- Esa gran felicidad que tienes-

-Haremos una fiesta el equipo ramen, se llevara a cabo en cuatro horas, y pues les avise que me encontré a cierta persona y con gusto estas invitado

-Donde se hará la fiesta y puedo invitar a dos personas- Cuestiono el rubio emocionado, Neji agarro su celular y empezó a anotar algo y de repente sonó el celular de Naruto, un mensaje del mismísimo Neji- No tengo idea donde queda esto pero asistiremos- Contesto

-Le avisas a Hinata-sama, yo me iré a organizar la fiesta, hasta pronto- Se fue sin remordimiento, Naruto se quedo con la sobrina de su mejor amigo a jugar y rato, y apareció Hinata con su cabello totalmente agarrado y con un vestido diferente

-De donde haz sacado ese vestido- Pregunto el abrazando a su novia por la cintura, como el es mas alto por 10 centímetros se notaba la baja estatura de su novia

-Lo compre junto a Sakura-san cuando llegamos a Italia, me lo traje en una bolsa, me aviso Ino sobre la fiesta que estabas conversando con Neji, y pues me quise ver un poco diferente esta mal- Cuestiono con un leve sonrojo en sus facciones, Naruto alzo el mentón de ella para que sus miradas cruzaran y se dieron un beso lento pero apasionado

-Te puedes vestir como tu prefieras mi querida azulina, ademas ese vestido te queda muy bien, no esta largo ni corto, se ajusta a tus medidas de chiquita que tienes- Comento con una sonrisa y se acerco a su novia para cortar nuevamente el espacio entre el y ella

.

.

.

Varios chicos organizaban la fiesta que tendrían en tan poco tiempo, la fiesta se llevo a cabo en la mansión Hyuga que el primogénito tenia en Italia, Ino organizaba el gran comedor principal de la fiesta, preparaba los cubiertos y las flores que llevaría cada florero. Kiba se aseguraba que la piscina principal que se ubicaba en el patio trasero de la casa no tendría algún problema. Shikamaru y Sai organizaban la clase de música que se llevaría a cabo, varios mas lo que les toco.

Esta fiesta sera la mejor en Italia ya lo verán- Grito emocionada Ino y una chica rubia de ojos color aguamarina le dijo- Ino deja ya de gritar de esa manera, por eso no atraes a ningún hombre- Eso deprimió demasiado a la rubia

Eres mala- Comento en sollozos Ino para ponerse en una esquina

Sabes que no es mi problema, protejo a mis amigas de las alimañas que existen en el mundo, recuerdas que alejaba a Naruto de Hinata, ese chico diariamente la acosaba- Menciono claramente y los demás se rieron a ese comentario

Si pero que se podía hacer, claramente se notaba el amor que Naruto y Hinata se tenían, el amor es muy problemático- Recalco Shikamaru para acercarse a Ino y levantar la del frió suelo- Ademas es hora que ya nos cambiemos de vestuario en 30 minutos es la fiesta- Todos se fueron a las distintas habitación que la mansión tenia.

.

.

.

Haber si entiendo, el tiempo que se tardaron se encontraron con el primo de tu novia, y ahora tienen que ir a una fiesta con sus compañeros de la academia de España- Comento claramente el azabache molesto- Y lo peor de todo tenemos que ir

No es para que te pongas de esa manera mi enclenque amigo- Menciono el rubio para abrazar a su amigo- Tengo bastante tiempo que no veo a mi equipo ramen, esa fiesta es un reencuentro- Miro a su amigo detenidamente- Si quieres te puedo besar para olvidar la tentación- Un fuerte golpe cayo en el rubio

Tan tarado- Recalco enojado- Sakura vete a vestir para la fiesta y tu Naruto no digas estupideces que me avergüenzas- Se volteo para dirigirse a su habitación para que la voz de su mejor amigo dijera- Se que me amas- Y la fuerte carcajada por parte del rubio y la azabache y una pequeña risa de su novia.

.

.

.

La hora de la gran fiesta había llegado, los invitados muy elegantes al igual que los anfitriones, la mansión Hyuga muy decorada con luces bastante atractivas para el ojo humano, Ino quien organizo todo aquello, esperaba con ansias la llegada de su mejor amiga. Vestía unos jeans ajustados blancos con zapatillas rojas y un bluson con destellos blancos, su cabellera rubia suelto, un leve maquillaje en su rostro blanco, estaba en la entrada esperando la llegada. Un auto de color negro deportivo se estaciono, la esperaba había terminado.

Hinata con un vestido morado, la falda del vestido no era ajustado, unos botines negros, un cinturón en su cintura del mismo color que sus botines, su cabellera recogida en una coleta, un leve maquillaje en sus facciones. Ino se acerco corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla

Naruto con jeans ajustados negros, una chamarra naranjada, una camisa blanca sin mangas, y converses negros y sus cabellos todos alborotados.

Sakura un vestido rosado ajustado a su cuerpo con gran escote, tacones altos blancos y ella iba pintada nivel dios.

Sasuke al igual que Naruto pero con chaqueta azul marino y una camisa negra con el lema, I Hate You.


	9. ¿Matrimonio?

**-Capitulo 9-**

**La fiesta en Italia.**

**Universidad al ataque...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-S**ean totalmente bienvenidos a esta fiesta en este hermoso país, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino heredera de grandes franquicias de florerías y anfitriona de esta fiesta al igual que Hyuga Neji perteneciente a la familia Hyuga, y quien no conoce esta familia, que demonios piensan- Termino de decir la rubia hermosa para que su compañero dedicara palabras hacia sus invitados.

-Como mi amiga hermosa dijo, soy perteneciente a la importante familia Hyuga, soy Hyuga Neji, pero perteneciente a la rama secundaria de la familia pero eso no es importante, siempre cuando tengas tu meta en tus pensamientos puedes lograr lo que tu deses- Los invitados aplaudieron a sus palabras- Demos un aplauso a la heredera de mi familia, mi querida prima a la cual amo con todo el corazón- Los reflectores apuntaron hacia la azabache que tenia sus mejillas con ese sonrojo que se le caracterizaba, con nervios paso hacia donde su primo estaba con esa bella sonrisa

-G-Gracias por esas bellas palabras, no se que decir pero, gracias a mis amigos que prepararon con todo su ser esta hermosa fiesta, por estar a mi lado en la academia de España- Los nombrados se levantaron a aplaudir y abrazar a su amiga con mucha felicidad

_La fiesta empezó con una música electrónica, Los ramens como Naruto los nombra se reunieron a conversar junto a su amiga Hinata y el creador del grupo, en el fondo estaba Sasuke conversando con su novia Sakura pero miraban hacia la dirección donde aquellos estaban sonriendo y brindando con esas personas que no conocían, la música electrónica termino para dar inicio a una lenta para bailar con tu acompañante, muchos del grupo empezaron a pelear para bailar con la mujer heredera pero termino cuando la mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka la saco a bailar, en la pista dos mujeres riendo de la situación bailando atrayendo muchas miradas de las otras personas._

_-''_Se ve tan linda bailando y mas sonriendo de esa manera''- Pensó claramente el rubio y sonriendo a ese pensamiento suyo, el la amaba demasiado, su prometida se encontraba bailando con su amiga con esa música lenta ideal para bailar y darse unos cuantos besos

-''Porque no puedo sacar a Hinata de mis pensamientos, porque cada vez que la veo besándose con mi mejor amigo me siento tan lleno de furia''- Pensó Sasuke para seguirla viéndola detenidamente, el la había conocido antes que su amigo pero debido a un accidente que había ocurrido hace tiempo, ella se olvido de todo

_Ambos mejores amigos no dejaban de ver a su respectiva amiga y novia, el rubio tenia una clara meta, casarse con ella y iniciar una bella familia junto con ella y el otro no pensaba en pensar en ella, se ponía furioso al ver a ella tan cerca de el, la música lenta termino para que las dos amigos soltaran carcajadas._

-Creo que le arruine esta velada a nuestro querido amigo- Menciono la rubia

-Naruto-kun no debe estar enfadado, acabo baile contigo, acuérdate la fiesta de España, cuando Kiba-kun me invito a bailar y me beso- Dijo con una sonrisa y ambas rieron

-Como olvidarle, ese día fue épico, pero te tengo una excelente noticia mi mejor amiga-

-Que sucede-

-Pues como tu estudiaras en la Universidad de Konohagakure no sato y estarás sola bueno con el tonto de tu amigo y de tus nuevos amigos que no me agradan del todo, y yo me encargue que el equipo ramen estudie en el mismo Instituto que tu para hacer las mismas cosas que siempre se nos han caracterizado- Con esas palabras puso a Hinata mas feliz que nunca

En el otro lado, Naruto platicaba con sus compañeros del equipo famoso donde la academia los conocía a la perfección.

-Como te ha ido con Hinata- Comento Shikamaru- Espero que no la trates tan mal, como tu antigua novia que como caía tan gorda-

-Lose pero conseguí una mejor chica que puedo ser yo mismo con ella-

-Y quien es tu amigo acaso es ese Sasuke que tanto hablas, cuando te conocí y comenzabas a hablar de el, pensé al instante que eras gay pero después de tu novia gorda todos pensamos en que... Te preferimos gay que salgas con ella, es tan problemático-

-Bueno ya déjense de burlar de su líder del equipo ramen que no es graciosos ademas, cuando me case con Hinata quiero irme de Konoha nuevamente y iniciar una familia lejos de esto y lo mas lejos de Hiashi que tanto me quiere-

-No te culpes, el es siempre así con todos los chicos que conocen excepto con Neji por la misma razón son familiares-

.

.

.

_La fiesta se ha finalizado, los invitados exhaustos se retiraron y los anfitriones también estaban cansados se sentaron todos unidos en el elegante sillón de una habitación de la mansión. Ino no dejo que su mejor amiga saliera aunque tuviera otras cosas mas importantes que hacer.  
_

**-En el departamento de Deidara-**

-Donde esta Hinata y ese chico rubio- Cuestiono el chico artista

-Se encuentran en la fiesta, al parecer sus amigos no quieren que se vayan de ellos- Respondió el azabache sentándose en un sofá- Sakura empaca tus cosas y las mías mañana nos iremos de Italia-

-Pero, Hinata y Naruto- Pregunto Sakura

-Ellos pueden irse cuando ellos quieran, pero yo no, avísales de nuestra partida- Fue lo ultimo que dijo para desaparecer por el pasillo

**-En la mansión Uchiha-**

-Es hora de que Sasuke ya se deba casar- Menciono Fugaku con las manos entrelazadas y suspirando pesadamente

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado, el debe decidir su vida, nosotros no- Dijo con molestia Mikoto hacia su marido

-Tu no tienes derecho de expresar eso hacia mi, soy el señor de esta casa y mi hijo tiene que obedecer a todo lo que le diga- Exclamo molesto Fugaku

-No te permito que le hables de esa manera de mi madre ni de mi hermano- Itachi alzo la voz hacia su padre, Mikoto lloraba en silencio

-Ahora me dirás que es lo que puedo y no hacer, te equivocas claramente Itachi-


	10. Accidente pero el amor no desaparece

**-Capitulo 10-**

**Aquella vez en la mansión Uchiha todo lo que había pasado entre el señor Uchiha y Itachi. Los recuerdos venían como si fueran espadas apunto de atacar el corazón.-**

-Como que el teme se fue sin nosotros- Exclamo molesto- No lo puedo creer, ese quien se cree, abandonar así a su mejor amigo

-Tranquilízate ¿Quieres?- Comento entrelazando los dedos el rubio, dueño del departamento- Tu te encontrabas con tus amigos y pues que buen mejor amigo eres verdad, según lo que Sakura me platico fue que te encontrabas con aquellas personas y dejaste en olvido a tu mejor amigo y amiga en la fiesta- Lanzo una mirada de odio hacia el rubio menor

**-En la mansión Hyuga-**

-Porque tanta urgencia en que volviera Hiashi-sama- Cuestiono Neji mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás de la mansión y cruzaba de brazos

-Me han llamado del hospital- Hablo el mayor- Me han informado sobre la salud de mi hija- Por primera vez sonrió después de tanto tiempo- Ella ha despertado del coma- Esas palabras provocaron también una sonrisa verdadera en el Hyuga menor

-Ya se lo ha comentado a Hinata-sama- Cuestiono con una sonrisa, pero la mirada de su tío revelo que no

-Ella se encuentra en Italia con su novio- Dijo Hiashi- Te puedo preguntar algo-

-Por supuesto que si-

-Ella en verdad esta enamorada de Naruto-

-Si-

-Quiero que Hinata sea feliz con el hombre que le corresponda pero tengo miedo que le...- Fue interrumpido por su heredero

-Conozco a Naruto y el no es así, puede ser un idiota, flojo pero por nada del mundo lastimaría a Hinata-sama- Comento Neji para ir a la cocina dejando a Hiashi pensando claramente

**-En el aeropuerto de Konohagakure no sato-**

-Claramente te preguntare hijo mio- Exclamo molesta Mikoto- Donde esta Naru-chan y Hina-chan

-Los deje en Italia, como nos dejaron abandonados en Italia pues una clara venganza- Respondió a la pregunta de su mama quien veía que estaba enojada a un nivel que desconocía

-Ademas hay alguien que tienes que conocer- Comento Sakura para sacar a la niña detrás de Sasuke, Mikoto chillo de la alegría- Su nombre es Konan ella quedo muda después de perder a sus padres-

-Pobre de la pequeña- Dijo Mikoto- Pero tranquila, se lo que se siente al perder a Itachi, el es mi hijo- Cargo a la pequeña y le dio un beso a su mejilla-

**-Vuelo 988 tuvo problemas a llegar a Konohagakure no sato se reportan 10 muertos y 13 heridos-**

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto- Comento Sakura para ver a Sasuke con la mirada perdida

-Pobres quienes se han accidentado- Comento Mikoto para abrazar mas a su hija

**-Heredera de la familia Hyuga se ha encontrado entre los heridos con múltiples fracturas junto con el heredero Uzumaki.**

Los cuatro abrieron sus ojos hasta no mas poder, acaso la información estaba correcta

**-En la mansión Hyuga.**

-Hiashi-sama han hablado del aeropuerto de Konoha, por lo que me dijeron fue que Hinata-sama se ha accidentado junto con su novio, se encuentran en el hospital, al parecer no han despertado- Informo unos de los sirvientes de la casa

-Voy para allá, dile a Neji que lo espero en el hospital- Dijo Hiashi con semblante triste

-Por supuesto Hiashi-sama-

**-En el hospital de Konohagakure no sato-.**

-Doctor como se encuentra mi hijo- Exclamo con las lagrimas en sus ojos Kushina

-Por lo visto ha sufrido fracturas nada grave pero la chica- Menciono con tristeza el doctor

-Que sucede con Hinata- Pregunto Minato asustado

-Ella no ha despertado al igual que su hijo pero ella sufrió mas daños cerebrales, recemos que nada malo le suceda- Sin mas que decir el doctor se retiro de la sala de espera

-Minato no quiero que nada malo le suceda a Hinata-chan- Comento mientras abrazaba a su esposo y lloraba- Por lo menos nuestro hijo esta mejor

-Esperemos que nada malo suceda- La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a ver a un Hiashi enojado y un Neji triste caminaron hacia ellos

-Que sucedió exactamente- Cuestiono Hiashi- Si algo horrible le sucede a Hinata, sera su culpa

-Como usted diga Hiashi-san- Dijo Minato

**-En la mansión**** Uchiha-**

-Deberíamos visitar a Naruto y a Hinata- Propuso Sakura mientras miraba a su novio- Es tu mejor amigo y Hinata es la mía también

-Mañana temprano los visitamos, ellos necesitas descansar claramente- Contesto Sasuke- Ve a dormir- Ordeno

Mientras que el azabache se retiraba de la sala, Sakura dejo sus lagrimas salir estaba totalmente triste al saber que su mejor amigo tuvo un accidente horrible junto con su gran amiga. Mikoto vio toda esa escena, también estaba realmente triste al saber que su mejor amiga Uzumaki Kushina estuviera en estos momentos tristes.

-No llores Sakura- Menciono con una cálida sonrisa- En estos momentos debes entender que Sasu-chan esta demasiado triste- Claro menciono y le otorgo un fuerte abrazo

**-Al día siguiente-**

Todos los amigos de aquellos dos accidentados, mas sus familias inclusive fotógrafos de grandes revistas se encontraban en la sala de espera mientras esperaban con ansias los resultados del doctor e enfermeras. El tiempo paso lentamente. Kushina y Mikoto conversaban tranquilamente. Hiashi y Minato se mataban con la mirada mientras que Fugaku se unía en la batalla. Ino estaba molestando a su nueva amiga Sakura y esta estaba mas molesta que nunca. Sasuke cuidando a su sobrina quien esta estaba durmiendo plácidamente en sus piernas. Hasta que el doctor apareció todo fue-.

-Tengo los resultados de los pacientes Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto- Menciono ahora la nueva doctora- El doctor Hatake esta atendiendo al muchacho, mi nombre es Shizune- Se presento con una sonrisa pero al instante se borro- Tengo malas noticias para las familias Uzumaki y Hyuga- Los mencionados se pararon de sus asientos- Lamentablemente sufrieron un tipo de amnesia en el cual no recuerden nada pero si del uno al otro

-Entonces que pasara con nosotros- Cuestiono Ino

-Ellos poco a poco se acordaran- Le dijo- Tienen que tener paciencia- Menciono para entregarle los papeles de salud a cada respectiva familia- Se ve claramente que aquellos dos se aman- Con una sonrisa lo menciono para retirarse

-Esto es grave- Menciono Hiashi- Hinata no debe de conocerme pero si al tonto de su novio- Apretó sus puños

-Si esto le sirve como consuelo- Dijo Minato- Debe de dejar de ser un padre miserable, estos momentos necesita Hinata ser apoyada por su familia pero por lo que veo ... No-

El doctor Hatake Kakashi salio de la habitación, Kushina corrió para saber mas acerca de su hijo.

-El se encuentra estable por el momento- Dijo- Si quiere pasar para ver a su hijo- Menciono con una sonrisa pero no se pudo distinguir debido al tapa bocas que utilizo

Todos se adentraron a la habitación donde el Uzumaki estaba acostado y descansando, Sakura no pudo mas y lloro al ver a su amigo de esa manera, Ino la abrazo para consolarla. El rubio querido por todos abrió sus orbes azules, parpadeo para asegurarse si reconocía alguno de ahí pero no.

-Quienes son ustedes- Cuestiono con mucha inocencia

-Naruto no recuerdas quien soy yo- Pregunto Kushina mientras sus lagrimas fluían

-Me haces conocida- Menciono el rubio- Pero no puedo recordar con exactitud- Dijo mientras bostezaba

.

.

.


	11. Capitulo Final

**-Capitulo 11-**

**Adiós las ultimas palabras de aquellos dos enamorados**

**Capitulo Final**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-La despedida de seres que siempre hemos querido en la vida a sido demasiado doloroso-_

**En el hospital, el doctor iba de un lugar a otro con medicamento y con varias enfermeras, en la noche tuvieron un accidente, al parecer una enfermera se equivoco de medicinas y a los dos accidentados del avión les inyecto una sustancia mortal, si no se les atienden en menos de veinte minutos podrían morir.**

-Enfermeras cual es el estado de los dos jóvenes- Cuestiono el doctor en desesperación

-Muy mal doctor con este paso ellos podrían morir- Dijeron al mismo tiempos dos de ellas

-Shizune avísales a los familiares- Dijo por ultimo el doctor para ir a la habitación para tratar de salvarlos las vidas

En la sala de los pacientes se encontraban con los familiares llorando, Hiashi y Minato rezaban para que nada malo sucedieran, los amigos de aquellos estaban llorando a montones, la madre de Naruto estaba callada algo extraño en ella. Hasta que el doctor salio demasiado triste con resultados todos manchados de sangre.

-Lamento informarlos pero ellos fallecieron- Dijo en sollozos el doctor con la mirada perdida, todos se quedaron mudos como una piedra- Pero murieron con una sonrisa y agarrados de la manos

.

.

.

Trágico Final :'C

Les dije que seria triste

Aquí queda esta historia corta y lamentosa


End file.
